This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `WEKcryland`. It has as its seed parent the variety known as `ARObipy` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,714) and as its pollen parent the variety known as `WEKjoe` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,389).